Welcome Home
by ShoutItFromTheRooftops
Summary: Avan comes home from New York and visits with Victoria first, getting a celebratory bottle of wine and a little surprise.


It had been a relatively slow day for Victoria. She had gone to the studio and worked on recording a couple songs, then just messed around on the soundboard afterwards. Needless to say, she was bored. She was home now, and just sitting on the couch when there was a knock on her apartment door. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, getting up and going to open the door, the person behind it surprising her.

"Avan!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. He had been in New York filming for his show, and Victoria had missed her best friend while he was gone. "Come in! This calls for celebratory wine." She grinned, pulling him in by his arm and skipping off to the kitchen.

"How did you even get wine, Vic?" He asked curiously as he followed her, leaning against the counter and letting his eyes roam over her body while her back was turned. Avan had always been attracted to Victoria, and he hoped maybe a little liquid courage would help him finally make a move.

"It's the bottle you bought a while ago, silly." She rolled her eyes playfully, shrugging her shoulders and pulling out two wine glasses along with the bottle, popping the cork out and pouring a little in each glass before handing Avan his. "To...to us." She toasted, smiling as she clinked her glass against his before taking a sip.

* * *

A few hours and a whole bottle of wine later, Vic was slightly more tipsy than Avan and had decided she wanted to turn on the radio and dance a little, cuddling up to Avan when a slow song came on. "You're so warm." She mumbled into his shirt, one hand holding onto his shoulder and the other on his back. "Like a nice cuddly teddy bear." She added after a minute of thought.

Avan chuckled, moving his hand down to her lower back just above her ass and pressing her a little closer to him, slowly moving her back towards the wall. "Well, you're pretty warm too." He whispered, leaning down to kiss along her neck as her back finally hit the wall. "We could get even warmer." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, smirking playfully and leaving a little bite on her collarbone, the skin turning red almost immediately.

Vic giggled, lifting her head to look up at him in surprise, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Warmer...that sounds nice." She said quietly, snaking one hand up around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling his head down towards hers to meet her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Soon enough, however, both of them wanted more and the kiss got more passionate, tongues tangling and hands starting to roam. Avan's hands slid under her shirt and up towards her bra, hesitating for a moment before cupping her breasts and massaging them gently, eliciting a moan from her lips.

"More, Av...please." She whimpered, prompting him to pull her shirt off and quickly getting her bra off as well, leaning down to swirl his tongue around one of her nipples, feeling it harden almost immediately as she let out another moan, louder this time. "That's right...moan for me, Vic." He whispered, moving over to the other nipple as one of his hands trailed down to her jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and slipping his hand inside.

She was so wet for him already, and she cried out when his fingers touched her clit, her hips bucking involuntarily. "God, Avan..." She mumbled, moving her hands to his shoulders to hold herself up as two of his fingers finally made their way inside her, moving slowly so as to drive her crazy. He couldn't believe how wet and tight she was around his fingers, and it only made his member grow harder in his pants, aching to be inside her as soon as possible. He pulled his hand out of her pants after only a few thrusts, reaching down and fumbling with the button on his pants for a moment before his hands were pushed away by her.

She quickly undid his pants and pushed them down with his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his dick and pumping it teasingly slowly a few times before turning so her back was to him and she was leaning over the end table, her pants around her ankles. "I need you inside me." She whispered, reaching between her legs and rubbing her clit lightly, putting on a show for him to try and make him go a little faster. "Please, Avan." She pleaded, biting her lip.

He couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her hips roughly, thrusting into her and immediately setting up a rhythm where he'd speed up and then slow down, driving her crazy. His fingers replaced hers on her clit and he rubbed lazy circles on it, slightly bent over her back in order to trail kisses along her shoulders. "Fuck, baby!" She cried out, closing her eyes as her walls clenched around him, close to her orgasm. "I'm gonna...gonna..." She tried to get out, her climax hitting her and making her do nothing but moan out his name, his hips jerking as her orgasm triggered his own, releasing inside her.

He slowed down a little, eventually stopping and pulling out before helping her over to the couch, laying down and spreading the blanket out over them. "Well, that was definitely a nice welcome home." He whispered, smiling as he noticed her already dozing off and reaching up to switch off the lamp. "Goodnight, Vic. I missed you." He murmured, relaxing completely after a few minutes and eventually falling asleep cuddled up to the girl he secretly loved.

They definitely had gotten a lot warmer that night, and several more times early the next morning and throughout the next day, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
